


To Steady Shaking Hands

by Aviiii6716



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Possibly NSFW in later chapters, Trauma, aaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviiii6716/pseuds/Aviiii6716
Summary: Licht after a concert befalls a horrible accident, ruining the nerves within his hands; rendering him unable to do simple tasks, or more importantly, rendering him unable to play the piano. It is then up to Lawless to help take care of his wounded eve, and become very much closer in the process: through the power of comfort, and possibly learning piano himself.





	To Steady Shaking Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So, this first chapter is kinda just to set things up, so it's not as long! Later chapters will be getting longer of course!
> 
> First multichapter fic, so updates may be kind of slow, but I hope you enjoy!

It had been an average day at the end of a concert. At least, it should have been.

The second half of his performance had finished, and the day had gone smoothly. Lawless had been there in the crowd as usual, and once it was over he had come to do his normal annoying routine of fawning over him. Enough to be an annoyance, but not enough to really get him going. In truth, he actually was getting quite used to it. Having Lawless around, as well as the constant compliments, even when they were sarcastic, was quite easy to adjust to in the long run. After the incident with Tsubaki after all, the two had grown much closer over the consecutive months. It was almost peaceful between the two; even through the chaos both of them would stir. 

The both of them had been through hell and back together, and somehow had made it. Now, while Lawless continued to annoy, and Licht would still lash out, it was not nearly as bad. In a sense, it was almost tranquil and lighthearted. So, in the midst of their bickering after the concert, the Austrian Pianist had softly smiled once his servamp had pulled back to pull out his phone and look at the texts. It was almost a soft sight to see the vampire exclaim his surprise at one of his boss’ texts.

“Ah crap! I’m gonna be late again!”

“Then go off and do your job shit rat.”

“Finneee! Don’t die without me!~”

“I can’t die, I’m an angel.”

“Whatever you say angelcakes, I’ll catch ya at home!”

If only Licht had delayed Lawless a bit more.. Maybe withheld a bit more of a conversation, he could have held up what was to come. What if he had hung around with Cranz a little longer? Maybe could have taken a small break before he had decided to take the ride back to his booked penthouse with his servamp..? Whatever the case, and no matter how much it was thought out; it still happened. Nothing could reverse what would happen once he got in that car, and once he was on his way back to his temporary home.

The drive had started smooth in the back of the limousine. Licht had been relaxing in the back of it, his legs slightly outstretched and his hands softly holding onto a water bottle. His consciousness was fading in and out due to slight exhaustion and somewhat boredom. It was about a twenty minute drive from his little apartment anyways, and the magnificent scenes that he could have looked at to pass the time were instead shrouded in a cloak of shadows. The rising tide of the ocean underneath the moon was probably one of the only things the angel could see in the darkness over the rocky clifftop roads. The stars could be now spotted through the small sunroof of the limo, and the pianist let his eyes gaze out of it. 

His imagination had began to wander off once more, wildly bringing visions of the Austrian-Japanese teen with wings; soaring through the sky as the stars swirled at his wake. The sky would become the paints of indigo and midnight blue, while his wings of pure white and light would become the brushes, painting beautiful shades of twisting shadows. They would dance in the presence of his wings, creating paintings as great as Van Gogh or Da Vinci. The stars would weep for him, and the planets would become his halo. His eyes would hold galaxies, and the universe would be his to mold at his fingertips. It was almost surreal, being lost in these vivid sights of his imagination; but as he became self aware once more, everything went wrong.

It was the screeching of car tires and the speeding up of an engine that startled Licht, and caused him to sit up a little further in his seat. It was only then when he realized that he probably should have paid enough care to wear a seatbelt. The screeching grew louder, and in a split second the impact happened on the passenger side, where Licht had been sitting. The impact sent him flying into the window, and it was then that he felt his left arm do a sick snap, and an explosion of pain reverberated through his body. The burst of it was so violent the ravenette let a cry leave his pale lips, and his eyes sting softly. Though, even as the pain bursted through his form; the destruction wasn't over.

In an instant, Licht felt the car lean over the guardrail, and he felt time slow.. He could see the shining of the pale moon on the water, the moon staring at him like a great eye; all at once more menacing and cruel in its cold glory. It was then the sharp rocks came fast, and the explosion of glass came shortly after. The shards came flying like tiny daggers, cutting into the skin and stabbing deep. On instinct, the pianist had held up his hands to block the shards, which turned out to be a fatal mistake as his world was literally flipped upside down. 

The next impact of the sharp rocks came as the car crashed down the steep and sharp slope, this impact caused the eighteen year old to fly out of the car itself, his fingers bending completely backwards from being caught upon the car itself. Another sickening snap was heard, though faintly to Licht’s ears. There was really only a constant roaring in his ears, and nothing else could be made out. All that could be felt was a numbing pain; at least until he felt his back slam against those sharp rocks, along with feeling his arm and hand once more slam into the sharp rocks. The pianist could not even make a sound as he rolled down the slope of rocks quickly, his violet-blue eyes wide in pain as the pressure behind them due to pain rose. Though, it became numb as his body began to shut down, his eyes softly closing as his body continued to roll down the slope, the pain so severe that he couldn’t process it completely, at least, until the shock of cold water hit his skin. 

It was then when Licht opened his mouth, it filled with water.

He couldn’t breathe. There was no oxygen here, not in the cold saltwater. His pianists arms were like a ton of bricks, unable to move as his mind began to panic. His body wanted to move, his mind screamed it; yet nothing could move. Closing his mouth, the Pianist tried to regain any sort of air, to no avail. After having inhaled some water, it was a struggle to even hold his mouth closed again; after all he couldn’t exactly get the pungent and sour saltwater out of his mouth. Violet-blue eyes now filled with a whole other emotion that Licht had not experienced in quite a long time: Fear. Complete and utter fear and paralysis that it brought with it. It made everything much more horrifying, especially when the idea of death came to mind.

‘I’m an angel.. I can’t.. Die..’

Though, as he continued to feel his body sink lower and lower into the abyss of the deep ocean he had plunged into, Licht felt his lungs begin to waver. He couldn’t hold his breath much longer.. Nor had he the energy to even continue to hold it. With his last remaining bit of energy, he reached toward the sky, his violet-blue eyes slightly opened as he watched his broken fingers reach for the light of the moon one last time. It was then that he let out the breath, and water once more flooded his mouth, and the panic slowly subsided. As an angel, he would live through this wouldn’t he? He couldn’t die, not even now, not even if he tried. Yet shapes of black began to clutter his vision, and his senses slowly began to fade away.

The feeling of suffocation was all he could feel, though it slowly started to fade as the light of the moon slowly dissolve from the failing perception of violet-blue eyes. Comprehension was impossible, even for the self proclaimed angel. He was dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it from coming. Not even his strength as an eve would kick in.. He was too exhausted; Lawless was too far away to offer any sort of assistance. 

This was it..  
It was over..  
Not even an honourable death..

Yet the moment he closed his eyes, he felt himself slip away. Everything was faded; everything was gone. 

At least that's what he thought. 

He would not hear the splash of someone jumping in the water, the sight of someone swimming fanatically towards his sinking body, nor the touch of someone hoisting him up and out of the water. He would hear nothing from his driver who had saved him from the water and the jaws of death, trying to get him to respond, or the sound of him calling the police to help them. The one thing he would hear before everything would be a hazed chain of coughing up water, and drifting in and out of consciousness: was Lawless. 

Licht could pick out the sound of his voice after what he believed was the sound of a slamming car door; frantic and rushed as he would shove others out of the way. The pianist would then hear the shouts of his frantic Servamp of Greed, probably clawing to get through the police to reach his eve. His shrill tone of voice would stick with Licht even in his dreaming, haunting him.

“LICHT-TAN!!”


End file.
